


Akaashi Paints a Murder Scene, and Witnesses One Too

by fancy2na



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Akaashi Keiji, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Graduation, Holidays, Humor, Memes, POV Akaashi Keiji, Secret Santa, Shippy if you Squint, Slice of Life, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy2na/pseuds/fancy2na
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, Sugawara, and Sawamura partake in a secret santa gift exchange for the holidays. Contrary to the title, this is one of the most wholesome things I've ever conceived of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	Akaashi Paints a Murder Scene, and Witnesses One Too

**Author's Note:**

> a fic about secret santa written for a haikyuu secret santa event! secret santa-ception folks. i actually wrote this for an event last year and deleted it but ive decided to post it again under my second pseud, which will be more for short stories like this.
> 
> anyways, happy holidays lovelies! 🎅

❄

Christmas in Tokyo is a notoriously gaudy, commercial affair. Passersby are assaulted by Santa Clauses, snowmen, and reindeer on every street corner. The clerks who stand at the entrances of department stores wear red hats with white pom-poms on the end, ring bells amongst the constant cacophony of other noises-- overplayed festive English music, people screaming “Merry Christmas!” and fretting over their holiday shopping. They pre-order white cakes and KFC buckets weeks in advance because if they don’t, there’s no way they’ll be able to partake in the uniquely Japanese tradition of fried chicken on Christmas eve. Even cafés offer an increased amount of pistachio flavoured things for the sole reason that pistachios are green, a Christmas colour.

Despite all the madness, Akaashi Keiji really loves the holidays. The light displays set up annually in Roppongi and Shimbashi take his breath away-- they cover the city landscape in endless carpets of fluorescent crystals. He likes to peruse the European-style Christmas market which pops up under the Tokyo Sky Tree and sip toasty mulled wine while the crowds around him hustle to purchase last minute gifts. He was born in December (on the 5th, to be exact) and is generally quite fond of winter and snow-- this year he feels especially lucky because it's a white Christmas.

But Akaashi’s favourite part of the season is the tradition that he and his friends have shared since his first year of high school-- they’d gather together on Christmas eve and partake in Secret Santa. It had only been Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, and Yaku at first, but Sugawara and Sawamura had recently been added into the mix, while Yaku had moved away to Fukuoka for a scholarship. The eight of them had grown closer after Nationals two years ago, especially after the former Karasuno captains moved to Tokyo for university. The two meshed well with their odd foursome, fitting right in, and Akaashi finds one or both of them around his and Bokuto’s shared apartment in Sumida more often than not.

They’ve assembled at Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment this time-- it's spacious, and Kuroo always goes all out with decorations.

They’re huddled around the kotatsu, bellies full from their dinner of (preordered) fried chicken when Sugawara rubs his hands together and asks, “Should we get on with Secret Santa?”

“Of course we should!” Bokuto hoots, ambling down beside the Christmas tree. "Presents are the best part of the yuletide!"

"Surprised you know that word, Bo."

"I know _words,_ Kuroo!" 

Akaashi retrieves his gift from the hallway and follows suit, sitting beside Bokuto cross-legged. Kuroo has decorated the tree lavishly with shiny tinsel and various silly cat ornaments. It isn’t life-sized, there simply isn’t the space for such a thing in a single bedroom Tokyo apartment, no matter how spacious.

“Since you’re as impatient as a seven year old, you can open yours first.” says Kenma, retrieving a star-spangled lump of a thing from beneath the tree. He hands it to Bokuto. “I’m your Secret Santa.”

“Ohoho!" Bokuto tears off the wrapping paper like an excitable kid in a Disney commercial and gasps, “IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?” He lifts up what appears to be a fuzzy owl onesie to the heavens, as if he were Rafiki christening newborn baby Simba, “I HAVE TO PUT IT ON RIGHT NOW!”

Akaashi doesn't expect him to strip down to his boxers right then and there, smack in the middle of the living room, but he’s also not terribly surprised, because it’s a very Bokuto thing to do. Plus, Bokuto Koutarou's got the body of a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure protagonist, so there aren't any complaints.

Sugawara heckles him, “Woo, presents and a gun show!” He whistles even louder when Bokuto yanks off his jeans and tosses them to the floor in an abandoned heap. He’s wearing boxers with little red hearts all over them.

Once onesie-clad, Bokuto tackles an unsuspecting Kenma to the floor in a hug. “Thank you sooooooooo much!”

Purple in the face, but thankfully not squashed to death, Kenma pats him gently on the back. “You're welcome.” he chokes out, “Can I breathe now please?”

“Nope! I gotta hug you for at least five more minutes!”

They forgo Sawamura’s proposal for an organized Secret Santa system and just give their gifts in a random order, one-at-a-time. Bokuto plops a messily wrapped box onto Sugawara’s lap. Sugawara is delighted to discover its chock-full of funky Australian snacks.

“I haven't eaten a Tim Tam in years!” Karasuno’s former vice-captain sighs dreamily, reminiscing his brief time spent overseas in Melbourne. "I'll have to show you guys how to do a Tim Tam slam. It's like, a chocolate orgasm in your mouth."

He passes the box around for everyone to have a taste, so Akaashi takes one for himself. "I'm not big on sweets but I'm intrigued." he says, but sure enough the biscuit melts velvet-sweet on his tongue. _Delicious._

“Oh my goodness is this Vegemite?!” Sugawara pulls out an unassuming yellow jar from the gift box. “Bokuto, do you know how gross this stuff is?”

“The madman actually likes it!” Kuroo points an accusatory finger at his fellow captain, who just blinks owlishly at the allegation. “He bought a second jar, said it looked like Nutella-- I saw him eat it with a spoon as if it were pudding or something! Meanwhile Akaashi and I had to scrub our tongues after one lick.”

“I was smart enough not to even try it.” adds Kenma, and Akaashi has to agree with him there. He'd rather not remember the taste of that awful black sludge.

“Stop judging me, it's good.” Bokuto huffs.

“Wrong, it's disgusting.” Sugawara corrects him. “And also, I don't believe you ate it with a spoon. You're supposed to spread it on toast and mask the taste with as much butter as possible."

“That a challenge, Sugawara Koushi?” he raises an eyebrow, and Sugawara grins.

“I guess it is.”

Because he’s not-so-secretly a little sadistic, Kenma gets up to fetch a spoon from the kitchen. Akaashi decides its best to just watch these events unfold-- he knows this is one challenge the former vice captain of Karasuno won’t win. Over their years of friendship he’s seen Bokuto eat some really weird stuff, like cod milt, and construction paper. And even his own hair that one time.

“You have to keep a straight face.” instructs Kenma, handing Bokuto the spoon (and it’s a tablespoon! Not a teaspoon. Maybe he’s more than a little sadistic).

The eight of them watch with bated breath as Bokuto dips the spoon inside the jar and sticks it in his mouth, sucks all of the black, greasy looking goo off of it, completely indifferent, until the spoon is shiny clean one again.

“You’re all weak!” he declares, smacking his lips. Sugawara and Kuroo gag, Kenma looks disappointed, Sawamura confused, and Akaashi regrets not making a bet on Bokuto’s stomach of steel. His best friend really is a force of nature.

They continue on with Secret Santa after that. Kuroo opens a neatly packaged set of liquid eyeliners and shiny nail polishes from Sugawara. Ever since he’d moved out of his parents’ house he’s been experimenting with his look, Akaashi has noticed. He bleached the tips of his hair and has been dyeing it different shades of the rainbow. Right now it's red, matching his red nails and red Christmas sweater. Maybe Kuroo likes Christmas so much because it gives him a viable excuse to deck himself in his old team colours.

Next, Sawamura gifts Kenma a retro video game called EarthBound for the SNES Kenma’s parents had bought him for his birthday back in October. Akaashi notices his fellow freshman’s fingers twitch toward the console, which is sitting innocently below the TV, positively dying to play it.

He decides it's as good a time as any to slide his own Secret Santa gift to its recipient. “Merry Christmas, Daichi-san.” he says, fidgeting with his now-empty hands.

Sawamura inspects the handmade wrapping paper, bringing it up close. “Wow, this is beautiful! Just the wrapping looks like it came from one of those arts and crafts magazines. I don’t even want to open it.”

Akaashi is quite pleased with his gift, and the cherry on top is that it barely cost him a penny. He found some extra linoleum in his university’s printmaking studio and decided to carve it into a stamp of a volleyball. The brown wrapping paper he used is just the stuff they lay out on the floor when spray painting, and the ropey twine acting as the bow was something he found in a supply drawer. He stamped the paper and it all came together-- but what Akaashi is most excited for and simultaneously anxious about is what's inside.

“I kept the stamp, if anyone ever wants me to put little volleyballs on anything.” 

“Good to see they’re Mikasa volleyballs.” Kuroo points out, “You have taste, my friend. Mikasa is the superior volleyball brand.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

Carefully, Sawamura peels off the wrapping, revealing an 18 by 22 inch acrylic painting of a group of crows flying into a sunset. The warm browns and burnt umbers of the sunset are contrasted perfectly against the inky silhouettes of the crows. Dozens of gnarly trees and strategically placed telephone wires frame the composition, leading the eye diagonally up to a sliver of moon which dangles low in the sky. Akaashi is proud of this one-- especially considering he’s only been studying art for half of a year.

Sawamura audibly gasps when he sees it, hand jerking up to clamp over his mouth. “Did you paint this?”

"I did, yes."

“It came out INCREDIBLE!” Bokuto screeches, grabbing Akaashi and rattling his shoulders. “You’re like a Japanese Michelangelo! The new Yayoi Kusama!” Bokuto had brought him bubble tea while he was slaving away in the art studio, witnessing him in action a few times, but he hadn’t yet seen the finished painting.

“This is amazing, Akaashi.” Kenma agrees, feline eyes wide and starry. “You really have a natural talent.”

“Can you make one just like this but with cats for my birthday next year?” requests Kuroo, “Because seriously, this is freaking awesome.”

“I can do that.” Akaashi says, preening with all the praise. He’s also quite certain that he’s blushing. He thinks he understands why Bokuto loves getting praised so much-- it reminds him that his friends are nothing but supportive of his new passion, of his 180 degree turn in life. It makes his skin seem tight, his heart too big. He doesn’t know how to deal with these feelings, but he can barely contain them. 

After graduating from Fukurodani, Akaashi had given up volleyball to study fine art, of all things. It was the most spontaneous decision he’d ever made, and he still doubts himself sometimes when he watches the rest of his friends from way up in the stands, far from the action. But he’s never been more proud of himself for following his heart. Bokuto had taken the team to a Paint Night event in Shinjuku after their big win at the Spring High Preliminaries and Akaashi had enjoyed it so much that he showed up with an apron and paint brushes every month that followed.

He has never experienced relaxation quite like applying colour to canvas. He empties his mind and lets the image in his head gradually manifest itself in tangible actuality-- there is something so satisfying about creating a thing that lasts. He’d become hooked on the feeling before he knew it-- the sheer elation he felt opening his acceptance letter from Geidai, an arts university in Ueno, truly rivalled that which he felt after winning a volleyball game. It definitely surpassed the happiness he felt winning Nationals in his third year, after his best friend had already graduated and begun post-secondary before him.

“Thank you so much, Akaashi.” Sawamura collects himself enough to give him a tight hug, which warms him right up, because Sawamura’s bearhugs are the best, "It's wonderful, I'm going to put it up as soon as we get home."

“It was no problem. I’m glad you like it.”

“Fun fact: did you know that a group of crows is called a murder?” asks Sugawara cheekily. Akaashi wonders if Sugawara knows as many crow facts as Bokuto knows owl facts. He used to tell the team at Fukurodani a new one every day.

"You painted a murder scene, Akaashi."

“Well that would explain the outcome of Nationals.” comments Kenma, which earns him a collective “Ooooooooooh!” from the rest of the peanut gallery.

“Too soon, Kenma!” Kuroo winces, as if physically wounded.

“It was a year ago!” Kenma barks at him _"After_ you graduated!"

“Still too soon.” Bokuto concurs, shaking his head.

"Seriously? You’re all on the same team now anyways!”

"Kenma, you're being insensitive to our guests. Sawamura, you're pretty father-like, can you back me up here?"

Sawamura squawks, "Sorry, I'm _what?"_

"Father-like. As in, you've got an air of authority to you." explains Kuroo, "You're a captain in life, if you will."

Sawamura sighs, then puts a hand on Kenma's tiny shoulder. "Kenma-san, you're being insensitive."

Kenma sputters, "Are you fu-"

"Anyways!" Sugawara bellows, breaking up the argument, "Kuroo, isn't your gift the last one left?"

"Yes, mother." the former Nekoma captain scooches on over toward Akaashi, the only person yet to receive a present, and offers him a small bag. “Merry Christmas, I'm your Secret Santa.”

Within the bag is a new wooden paint palette, a set of brushes, and perhaps the most intriguing gift of all-- several cone-shaped tubes which Kuroo has to explain to him are henna.

“I guess the henna was a tad self-indulgent,” Kuroo shrugs, “Because I really want you to paint me a sleeve.”

“Ooh! I want one too!” Bokuto coos excitably. "One with feathers and volleyballs!"

Similar concessions erupt all around.

“Do you think you could do a Triforce on me, Akaashi?”

“Hey Daichi, I bet you I can convince Asahi that a henna tattoo is real.”

“Suga, there’s no bet to be made. He’ll totally believe you.”

Akaashi is floored that all of them want his art on their body. Not just at all, but semi-permanently.

He gawks at everyone sitting around the Christmas tree, adorned in cheesy sweaters, owl onesies, and Santa hats. Something warm permeates his gut, like hot cocoa. Like holiday spirit. Like unadulterated affection for his ragtag group of friends.

Akaashi has always been a little awkward, has had difficulty expressing himself, forming his words into sentences. But he’s certain in the moment that this way is just as effective. It’s his own way of communicating his feelings to them, and his friends all know it-- he can tell, because when he says, “I’ll tattoo whatever you guys like.” he’s met with whooping noises and back slaps and half-hugs.

Everyone is chattering excitedly when Kuroo whispers in his ear, “Do you mind if I borrow it to draw dicks on Bokuto’s forehead while he’s asleep?”

The apartment still smells like chestnuts, and his ugly yellow sweater is itching him around the neck. Saint Young Men is playing on the TV in the background, and Akaashi replies, 

“I’ll help you.”

Because yeah, he loves Christmas.

There’s no doubt about it.

❄

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I'm not even australian. I've never actually tried vegemite but from reactions I've seen online? its an abomination. ive had marmite and i can imagine its a similar sort of monstrosity. humans should not consume black sludge!!
> 
> also, i totally didnt plan on making Akaashi an art student, or making this fic Akaashi-centric at all. it kind of just happened? but i started to dig it, so its a thing now!
> 
> (also also, shoutout to Madiha for always giving me awesome hennas!!!!)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @hoppip or on twitter @sugawara_kush ❤  
> check out my main AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy2na/pseuds/hopipp) if you like!!!


End file.
